Hanging by a moment stuck in the past!
by dracosrockstar
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! * Voldemort's defended, but Harry has died, and so Hermione's alone with the little daugher of theirs. Will Hermione find love again? And will her daughter find a new daddy? DM/HG fic, bit different from the usual ones I hope. R/R please!
1. Everybody loves little Lily!

**_Disclaimer:_ **Everything (especially characters) belongs th J.K.R. You should know that lol. Plot is mine all the way! 

**_A/N:_ **Well so this i my new Draco/Hermione story! For anyone who's reading "Piercing Eyes" I'm still writing on that one too! I just had this idea for a plot with them being over 20, out of school and all, and I think it's quite nice! :) For now it's rated G, I might change the rating due language and possible sexual content later, not sure though! Enjoy, and please review! 

-------- 

**Hanging by a moment - Stuck in the past**

_Chapter 1: Everybody loves little Lily!_

I looked down at the dark-haired 2-year-old little girl sitting in front of me with mixed emotions. She looked wonderful playing with her wizard kid toys. Her hair, tousled and curled in a messy but cute way had a color similar to my chocolate brown, just a little darker. Her mouth was pressed in concentration, and her forehead wrinkled angrily, as she tried with all her might to perform an easy little spell, but it wouldn't work no matter what she tried. Everyone said she was very similar to me, especially in her behaviour, and her intelligence. She had been able to speak - really speak, not just some words - at barely 1, and now, a year later, she felt ready for being a witch. I smiled to myself. Yeah, that's how I had been, except I had tried to learn muggle stuff, as I only had found out about me being a witch at the age of 11. 

She came after me, my beloved daughter, my little Lillith. She behaved like me, and she looked like an almost exact replication of me at the age of 2. Almost. She had extraordinary green eyes. Her fathers eyes. Harry. Harry Potter. I swallowed hard at the thought of his name, at the thought of HIM! Everytime I looked in my little daughters eyes, I felt incredible happiness, and neverending pain at the same time. 

It had started so good! In the end of 6th grade, Harry had finally had the guts to ask me out. And I happily became his girl. Ever since 4th grade I had been secretly in love with him, but never let him know. We became Hogwards sweetest couple. Loving each other deeply, and not wanting to stay apart any minute, nothing better could happen to me, as Harry proposing to me, right after our graduation ball in 7th grade. He did it in a really cute way. Kneeling in front of me and everything. Blushing all over when showing me two beautiful silver engagement rings, and sheepishly asking "Will you marry me, Hermione?" I of course had accepted. He was my everything, the one love you only find once in life. We got married, and soon after I had been pregnant. My god, we were happy! Harry and me, being parents! 

And then it had happened. One incident that destroyed everything. Voldemort had planned a horrible massacre in muggle London. Of course, Harry had to help. Always being the brave-hearted hero, trying to help everyone. I didn't want him to go. I felt fear, for no obvious reason, as Harry had always defeated Voldemort so far. Harry still went away, and he never came back. He saved thousands of lifes, and lost his own. Harry was dead. 

I fell hard mentally. At some points I was in such a bad constitution, that I was afraid to lose the child, few moments later, I wished more than anything that I wasn't pregnant. The baby was born, a beautiful little girl, with my looks and his eyes. I named it Lillith, in memory of Harry's mother. Lillith Potter, my daughter. Yes, after his death, I was broken, mentally and physically. But when Lillith had been born I tried to revive. It worked, because of her. While my everything, my reason to live, had been taken away shortly before, Lillith was now there to fill my life completely. 

Still, she and myself were carrying his name. Hermione and Lillith Potter. I loved the name, like I had loved him, but everytime I had to hear it, speak it, read it, it gave me so much pain. It still did. Two and a half year had past since my husbands death, I was 20 now, and I still could immediately start to cry, when someone talked about him. I didn't want Lillith to grow up with a mother full of pain, everytime her daughter's full name was said. So, after hesitating for 5 or 6 month, I finally decided to do it. I'd change my name back to my maiden name. 

A few hours later, and I found myself in front of the office buildings of the appropriate department. A huge building, in the middle of London, almost looking like a mini castle, with many windows and little towers. Of course, it was hidden from muggles, to them, it appeared as an old run-down office building from 50 years ago, where noone would ever go into. I grabbed Lily's - I called her Lily - hand, and entered the building, immediately searching for Ms Ophelia Rickwall's office. I had arranged an appointment with her earlier, by owl. 

Half an hour later, and asking at least 20 people, I finally found myself in a packed waiting room, in the woman's office. Another 30 minutes and finally I was called to her desk. "Hermione Potter, please." I cringed, and quickly pulled Lily with me. 

"What can I do for you, young lady?" Ophelia Rickwall asked, offering me a warm smile, then looking at Lily in amazement. Lily had her ways to make everyone love her, even correct people in offices. Ms Rickwall didn't look like such a typical office person however. She had platin blonde - probably dyed - curled hair, put up into an excellent looking bun at the top of her head. Despite her age - probably good over 60 - she looked very lively and young, not only because of her excessive use of make-up. I looked into her eyes, and - finding her staring at me intensely, I realized I hadn't answered her polite question. 

"Uhh I-" I begun to stutter, and swallowed around the lump in my throat. "I wanted to get back my maiden name, if possible." There, it was out! Wasn't as hard as I had thought before. Her eyes examined me closely, before she replied. "Divorced at such a young age?" Yeah right, divorced. I'd never ever want to get divorced of the one person I loved. I felt upcoming tears dwell up my eyes, again, but I didn't under all circumstances want Lily to see me cry, so I decided to quickly tell her my story, and get home. 

"No, not at all. No divorce." I said quietly. "My beloved husband has died a little over two years ago, and I just would feel better having my old name again. Please don't ask why" I added quickly. "I really don't know myself. I just have this feeling." 

Ophelia Rickwall's gaze suddenly softened and she spoke with a much nicer voice now. She obviously didn't like people who got divorced. "Oh, I understand now. Harry Potter's widow, aren't you?" I nodded slowly. "Oh, and so this is the little girl of you two?" She glanced down at Lily in awe, and I nodded again. "Beautiful little thing" Rickwall stated. "It's a shame, she grows up without a father." She brought my thoughts back to something I was thinking about constantly. Lily needed a father. Definitely. But who? I couldn't imagine loving another man ever again, I didn't even want to get close to any of them. But still, Lily needed a Dad. I had thought about it plenty of times. Ron would have been the best solution, but he was happily married to Lavender now, and they had their own little daughter. I wasn't in contact with any other of my former schoolfriends, and meeting someone new was simply impossible. Totally. I couldn't open up to a new man. 

"- so I take it, you want your daughters name changed to Lillith Granger too? Please sign here Ms Potter, and than we're almost done!" the woman's voice brougt me back into reality. I took the quill, shifted a little, and wanted to sign the formular, but just then Lily decided to feel uncomfortable, and wouldn't keep still. She made it impossible for me to sign the stupid little sheet of paper. God! I groaned angrily. 

"I could hold her for a minute, so you can sign that thing." a charming voice appeared from behind me, and I gazed into the eyes of an unfamiliar young man, who was helpfully stretching his hands out at my daughter. He was rather tall, had very light blonde hair, gray-blue eyes - almost silver! And his skin was so pale, you could almost see through. He offered me a large smile, with a mouth full of perfectly-positioned white teeth. The smile reminded me of something. Or someone. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. 

After all he was offering to help me, so why think about it too much? I gladly handed a squirmy Lillith to him, who was obviously quite content with the change. Thank god. I signed the sheet in front of me, and a few more, and Ms Rickwall told me, I had to come back in a few days to sign the conformation from the ministry. "Would Tuesday, 3 pm, be okay?" I asked. She checked her calendar, and nodded. "Thanks alot, Miss" I said, smiling abit, turning around to see my little baby-daughter joyfully playing with the stranger. Seeing me being done with my appointment, he immediately put Lily back into my arms. "Thanks to you too! You helped me alot there." I said, feeling immediately uncomfortable talking to a handsome man. "Anytime." he just said, and finally I headed back home with my daughter. 

In the evening, when I put her to bed, I noticed, she had a new necklace. I didn't know Lavender got her ANOTHER one. I smiled. Everyone loved Lily. I examined it to be a silver necklace with a little figur hanging onto it, a fantasy animal obviously, half snake, half dragon. 

"Lily, honey." I asked suspiciously, as none of my friends would ever buy a snake necklace for little Lily. "Where did you get that from." Lily beamed when hearing the question, and she played with her new jewelry proudly. "Got it from the man with white hair. And silver eyes" she grinned "The man who looked almost like a ghost." 

The man who looked almost like a ghost. Her words rung in my head. That man who had helped me out in the office. I recalled the moment, and remembered him reminding me of someone. His smile especially. Or smirk to be more exact. Smirk! Pale as a ghost, silver eyes, blonde hair, and a smirk! It suddenly hit me. 


	2. Nice to see you, Ms Granger!

**_Disclaimer:_** Everything (especially characters) belongs th J.K.R. You should know that lol. Plot is mine all the way! 

**_A/N: _**Thanks glory, PsychoAngel and DaemonGirl for reviewing! Means alot to me. As you might have noticed, I've changed the rating to R. For now for language. Especially in the next Chap, there's going to be some words like the bad F* word etc, so well. Enjoy this chapter and please review! 

-------- 

**Hanging by a moment - Stuck in the past **

_Chapter 2: Nice to see you, Ms Granger! _

Draco Malfoy! How could I possibly have been so blind in that stupid office? I slowly shook my head when walking out of Lily's bedroom, completely irritated by my own stupidity. Of course it had been Malfoy, no other person looked like him at all! 

When thinking about it longer, I got an idea of why i didn't recognize him. Of course he had smiled at me, it even was a little smirk, but not at all the little trademark smirk Malfoy was known for. He had SMILED at me, while holding little Lily, the daugher of his worst enemy, Harry Potter. I shuddered. God, I had let him hold my beloved child! And worst was, I had actually found him handsome! Another sigh, and I finally slipped into my own bed. 

I had expected to run in someone who went to school with me sooner or later. But why did it have to be Draco Malfoy out of all people? And since when was he so nice? And looking so good? 

I immediately felt ashamed of myself. Thinking like that about another man. Not only that, but thinking like that about your dead husband's arch-enemy. I felt tears build in my eyes, but ignored it. What would Harry say about it? Would he hate me for it? No, of course not, Harry couldn't really hate at all. But he'd probably be extremely disappointed or sad or something like this. Now the tears ran down my cheecks continuously. My cushion got all wet, but I didn't care at all. Sometimes I just had to think about Harry. And cry over him. And feel how much I still loved him. I often did this, it kept me and my dead love close together somehow. Like always, I cried myself to sleep. 

The following few mornings Lily would always wake me up, as usual jumping on my bed. And I'd smile at the sight, and think about what an angel she was. 

"Morning honey" I'd say to her, yawning. 

And she'd still keep on jumping up and down my bed, as if there was nothing better in life. "Morning mommy." It was always such a joy watching her. She was so full of life, so careless and free. Just as I had been, before... I didn't think any further, didn't want to cry again. Not in front of Lillith. GOd, how had I become so pathetic? 

She glanced at me curiously and beamed with anticipation. "Mom, what time we go to the big house?" 

"What are you talking about, honey?" 

"Where we were last week, mommy. When you changed our name." 

Now it was me to glance it her curiously. "Why do you think we're going today, Lily?" 

She smiled at me with a somewhat proud face, and said "I don't think that, I know, mommy! You wrote on the re-frid-ger-ator" 

I chuckled. She was extraordinary smart for a child her, but long words like that made her sound so cute! Then I shook my head disapprovingly. "Lily, I told you, lying is bad, and you shouldn't do that! You can't read, honey." 

She still beamed. "I learned it mommy! All by myself! Look-" and with that she grabbed her little fairy tales book from under the bed, and begang reading "Cinderella" to me. Very slowly, and with many mistakes, but still! I couldn't believe it! My daugher had learned to read at the age of 2! She was alot smarter than I had been certainly. 

I hugged Lily and gave her a loving peck on her flushed cheeks. "I'm so proud of you honey! Now don't I have a smart daugher?" Lily hugged me back, and just smiled happily. "Now, honey, you were indeed right, we're going there at 3 pm." 

Afternoon came all too soon, and we were preparing to apparate to the office building. In my stomach I had this strange feeling of uneasiness. I somehow feared of meeting Malfoy again,too. But then again, it would be very strange, if he was there again, he had obviously had a random appointment last time, so why would he be there, today? 

But he was. As soon is I entered the office - this time we knew the way there - I met a glance of perfectly silver-blue eyes in a shining white face, framed by streaks of sleek, yet a bit tousled silver-blonde hair. Leaving his gaze I found his lips curled into that mocking kind of Malfoy smirk, still seeming more like a smile, just like last time. 

My eyes drifted down to his other bodyparts, and although I immediately felt that small amount of shame rise, I couldn't tear my eyes off him. He was wearing very tight green pants - how typical - and a black robes, the black cloth with a little silver shimmer. God, he still dressed in full Slytherin pride! His robes couldn't hide his manly features either, and that really surprised me. 

I had always remembered Malfoy as the gangling, bony boy, who had always seemed a bit weak and thin, especially when being with his bulldog bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Now, however he looked quite the opposite of it. Even through his black clothing I could clearly see he had achieved a nice muscled chest, and probably - although I couldn't see that - nice abs and a six-pack too. 

Finally, my shamefull thoughts were disturbed by my very own daughter who exitedly ran over to the man I had studied the past two minutes. "Mommy look! Mr.Ghost is here again!" she cried out. I cringed. As I knew Malfoy he'd get angry now. I remembered him threatening me, once, in 3rd grade, because I told him his face was pale. He didn't show any anger, surprisingly. In fact, he smiled. Hell, he SMILED, after being called a ghost! Lillith continued her horrifying babbling and looked at me happlily. "Mommy, are you listening! Look, the man with the white hair is here. Last time-" 

"Lily stop it! You know you aren't supposed to-" I interrupted her, but was myself cut off by Malfoy himself, who was smiling at Lily. 

"Mr Ghost is actually called Draco, young Lady" he said, and Lily gave him his most charming smile, and hugged him. Uhh SICK, she hugged MALFOY! 

I finally managed to calm down and called Lily firmly "Come here, honey, I'm sure the young man has alot to do." When Lily didn't react, and Malfoy finally offered me his best trademark smirk, I eventually got angry and annoyed. "Lillith you come here NOW! And leave Mr.GHOST alone" I emphasized the "Mr.Ghost" part, hoping to annoy him just a little bit as well, but he obviously didn't care. 

Instead of getting angry, he just smiled once more, and got up, bringing my daughter back into my arms. 

"Nice to see you again, Ms Granger!" he said in a mockingly polite tone and his nose twitched dangeriously. "Or should I rather say Mrs POTTER?" 

How DARE he! Hoe dare he saying Harry's name in such a disgusting way! All I wanted to do now, was slap him right across his damns ghost face. Hard. But I just couldn't. Not in front of Lily! 

Instead I gave him my best cold stare. We stood there for quite a few moments, staring in each others eyes. It felt like old times. School times. Always when I had called him a slimy ferret, and he had answered with "filthy mudblood" we had stared at each other for minutes, just like now. I was furious, and my eyes probably the darkest possible brown, and very fiery. His eyes however, a mixture of blue, gray and shining silver were really cold. As cold as ice. That stupid song starting playing in my mind, and - deciding this was not the right time to think of some dumb song I finally spoke. 

"Malfoy how dare you speaking my husbands name in a tone like that?" I questioned, trying to sound as calm is possibly. 

I didn't get an answer. Malfoy simply smirked, and placed his pale hand on my right shoulder. I shivered at the touch, and Malfoy's smile turned into a sneering grin. "Such lonely times, Ms Granger, isn't that so? Send me an owl and I'll take care of that! Like I said, nice to see you again, and-" Another smile. Real smile this time. "Hope to see you soon, young lady." The last part had been directed to Lily, and with that he left, leaving me absolutely bewildered, and Lily extremely happy. 

What in god's name had THAT been about? 


	3. I'm always where you are!

**_Disclaimer:_** Plot's mine, everythings else belongs to Ms Rowling 

**_A/N:_** Here's the 3rd Chapter hope you enjoy! Thanks to my reviewers: **glory** (Ron's coming up in Chapter 4), **Lady Slytherin**, **Sex Angel** (Glad you like this one too! Sex will come :D), **Riverchick1998** (here you go). Thanks so much, and please keep in reviewing i _heart_ reviews! Oh and last: Is anyone interested in being a beta-reader for this story? Email me at corinna@rockstargirl.net 

-------- 

**Hanging by a moment - Stuck in the past**

_Chapter 3: I'm always where you are!_

I awoke very early in the morning and shuddered at the thought of my dream. Once again, the object of my nightmares had been Malfoy. Who else? Ever since we had met him for the second time, I had scary dreams about him. Malfoy kidnapping Lily, Malfoy setting our house on fire, Malfoy torturing us, all that kind of things. 

Of course I knew that these were just VERY scary nightmares, nothing more, nothing less. But it still bugged me. I didn't want to dream of Malfoy at all! 

I slowly go up, and prepared breakfast. Preapring it the muggle way that is. Sometimes I like doing that, it remembers me of my parents and my own childhood.Carefully setting up my coffee, I started humming a silent melody to me._ I'm like a bird I only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is. _

It was quite a coincidence that I had started humming THAT song. 'Such lonely times isn't that so...' His words started ringing in my head. Not that I cared about it, god no! But in his own stupid way, he had been very right. I was lonely, definitely. Extremely lonely. I mean, I had Lily and all, but I definitely missed talking to people my age, and I rarely got the chance to. Sometimes I met Ron and Lavender, but they had children too, and so didn't have much time either. 

_Lonely._ Wiping my worries away, I finished preparing breakfast. Bread, marmelade, honey, hot chocolate for Lily, and coffee for me. All Lily needed for breakfast was hot chocolate and strawberry marmelade. She loved that to pieces. I however always needed all that different kind of food to get satisfied. 

That day, we were finished with breakfast quite fast however. Lily was still munching on her bread, while I was already cleaning up. I wanted to go shopping today. Just a few new clothes. I had no idea for whom I was dressing up, but I guess I just needed it once in a while. 

Two more hours, many difficulties of getting Lily to hurry and a muggle bus drive later we had finally arrived in Diagon Alley. Lily had never been here, but I used to go there very often. Usually in shops much too expensive for me, but since I didn't go shopping very often, I could afford buying some clothes there, every once in a while. 

First we went into a shop for shoes. I had quite and obsession with shoes, and a pair of deep red high-heeled sandals immediately caught my eyes. They looked very classy, and of course costed a LOT. I bought them anyway. Like I said, I had a strong shoe obsession, and I absolutely loved the shoes. 

Next stop was a shop for gowns and dresses. Very fine dresses. As soon as I got there, I knew I was going to buy one. Not that I expected to go on any party, but I loved to dress up, and dance around at home. I tried different gowns, all very expensive. One was deep green with strap holders, but that reminded me way to much of Slytherin. A black one I tried looked too casual. And then I found the perfect one. Deep red, just like me shoes. It was made of velvet and silk and it looked absolutely beautiful. The 3/4 sleeves were embroidered with wonderful ornaments, just like the hem, it was very low cut in the back, almost to my bottom, and had nice criss-cross straps all over the back. In the front, it was kind of low-cut to, and the whole chest-parts was covered with beautiful ornaments too. The upper-part was close-fitting, and clinged to my body, as if it was only made for me. My shoes fitted it perfectly, and I bought it without even checking the price. 

Call me crazy for buying expensive clothes, when I don't even have an occasion for wearing them, but that's just me. That's how i kept myself from going crazy. 

A sign saying "Men's clothing for special occasions" caught my attention then. I have no idea why exactly I went into that shop, but I did. I found myself staring at expensive suits, robes, and togas. I just stared at them, although I of course wouldn't buy one. For whom anyway? Still, I couldn't draw away my eyes, not even when Lily started wailing, because of being bored. 

"You shouldn't ignore a child like that." 

I snapped. The drawling cold voice sounded all to familiar! No,no no and no! Impossible. It couldn't be him again, could it? 

"Look mommy, it's Mr. Draco!" 

Okay, so it was him. God. Does he always have to be where _I_ am? I slowly turned around, and found him gazing at me curiously. He looked handsome, just like last time. Tight black pants, and a shining white muscle shirt, and his hair tousled, and slightly slicked back. 

"Who are you buying clothes for, Ms Granger?" he asked me, and his polite tone annoyed me once again "Is little Lily getting a new Daddy?" A new Daddy? So he thinks I got a new boyfriend? I unconciously had to smile at the thought. He actually believed I was in a new relationship. I wanted to let him think that, but my daughter obviously had other intentions. 

"I ain't got a new daddy, Mr. Draco." She pouted. "Mommy always promises, but I still ain't got one. Will you be my daddy?" 

"_Lillith_!" I exclaimed rather shocked. Malfoy being her new daddy, what a horrible thought! 

Malfoy however brought his attention to my bags. He quickly snapped them out of my hands and looked through them. How dare he disturb my privacy like that? 

"Malfoy! What do you think your doing?" 

"Just looking, _Hermione._" he grinned. I cringed when he called me by my first name. As far as I remembered he had never before called me Hermione. Always Granger or mudblood. 

"I see, Hermione." he continued "you bought quite a nice dress. Intending to go out?" 

"Maybe." I didn't want to let him know of my real intentions. Of dancing around in the living room. 

"I should look for something that matches it." With that he walked to the sales agent of the shop, still carrying my bags. "Excuse me mister, could you get me a suit or robe, that matches with this dress?" 

"_Malfoy_!" I interrupted him angrily. "Would you please give me my dress back? It's not like him going out _with you_!" 

"You're sure? We're going to have a big, expensive party at the manor! Maybe you want to come?" he smirked mockingly. 

"Not in a million years!" I exclaimed, but my smart-ass little daughter decided to speak at the same time "Yes mommy go there. I could stay with uncle Ron and auntie Lavender. You never go out, mommy!" 

God, why does she always talk so much? That wasn't the kind of information I wanted Malfoy to know. Great, now I knows I rarely go out. Great, great, great. 

"Like I said, such lonely times..." Malfoy said, suddenly smiling, while the salesman had brought him his suit. He seemed quite content with it, and gave me my dress back, while talking to the man. "Thanks, Mister, I think I'll take it without trying on. It's just TOO hot today, for trying a suit. Swimming would be much better." 

"Oh yes, _mommy_, let's go _swimming_!" _No_! Lord, no! I hated him. God, how did he know that Lily _loves_ swimming? 

"Lily, honey-" I tried to calm her down. "We really don't have the time to-" 

"We have a nice pool at the manor." Malfoy interrupted me, and grinned winningly. 

"Mommy please!" Lily wailed, and started crying. She was able to start crying when she wanted to, and I _hated_ seeing her crying. 

"Honey, see, we can go another day, I just didn't have planned it today. We could go tomorrow okay? Just the two of us, and for the whole day?" 

"But, mommy!" Now she pouted and sobbed at the same time. "I want Mr. Draco to come too. And I want to go now. Mommy, _please_. Please?" 

I never had been able to say no to her. And she definitely was spoilt. I mean, of course she was! I had fulfilled her every wish, being afraid I wouldn't be a good mother for her otherwise. At that moment, I wished I had been more strict. But I hadn't been, and now I had to solve the problems. Or rather give in, that is. 

"Okay..." I said slowly, and Lily smiled immediately. "But _not_ at that stupid manor." That was directed to Malfoy. "I will only go, if we go to a public pool." 

"A _muggle_ one?!" Malfoy asked curiously. 

"No, not a muggle one. There's a wizard's public pool here in London, not far from our here." Malfoy grinned again. I hated seeing him so self-satisfied, so I quickly added another condition. "And we definitely won't go there together. I want to go home with Lily - alone - and get changed. We meet there in 1 hour." 

With that I grabbed Lily's hand - she was still smiling happily - and pulled her our of the shop. I really had had enough conversation with Malfoy, especially since I was going to spend my precious afternoon with him. I shouldn't have agreed to that going swimming idea in first place, but I just couldn't deny Lily anything." 

"Wait!" Malfoy called after me. "How do I find that pool?" 

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be such a baby Malfoy! Ask!" 

We soon arrived at home. Lily couldn't get into her swimming trunks fast enough. She was beaming with anticipation. Good lord, I really shouldn't have agreed to it. With Malfoy's fake charm, and the repeated conversations with him, she probably hoped _he_ was going to be her new Daddy! I really had no luck in life! First my husband died, right when I was pregnant, and now our daughter chooses our worst enemy as her new Daddy. 

Of course he wasn't as bad as he used to be. He hadn't insulted me at all, and he had even called me by my first name. And he wore muggle clothes. I supposed this was because his father wasn't alive anymore. Lucius Malfoy had died in the same incident Harry had. Everyone assumed that it even had been Harry who had killed Lucius, but noone knew for sure. I don't think anyone cared, either. The only important fact was that Voldemort was defeated, dead, gone. 

Yeah, the death of his father probably caused his little changes. But apart from being a tiny bit nicer, he still was quite the same. Drawling voice, smirking, sneering smile, all that aristocratic arrogant crap. 

I snapped out of my thoughts, and finally chose my own swimming trunks. A simple black bikini combination. Nothing too fancy, but still appealing. I knew, I looked nice in it, but nice for whom? Definitely not for Malfoy! 

"Mommy!" Lily wailed again "Can we finally _go_?" 

Oh god, what did I get myself into? I must be completely nuts! Completely! 

-------- 

Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! Give me more reviews! Do you think I should stick to Hermione's point of view or add Draco's too? 

More to come (Ron!) soon in Chapter 4 (Have it all planned already!) 


	4. I get what I want, trust me!

**_Disclaimer:_** Plot's mine, everythings else belongs to Ms Rowling 

**_A/N:_** Here's the 4th chapter, I hope you like it. I changed the POV to 3rd person narrator. This way I can easily switch between Dracos and Hermione's thoughts. Hope you like! And thanks for all your nice reviews! :) 

-------- 

**Hanging by a moment - Stuck in the past**

_Chapter 4: I get what I want, trust me!_

Draco Malfoy quickly apparated to Malfoy Manor to get changed. He didn't know what had possessed him to invite Granger and the little girl to go swimming. First of all, he didn't even like swimming that much. Secondly, why Granger? And thirdly he couldn't understand why he was drawn to her daughter so much. She was Potter's daughter after all. Three years ago, he'd probably have tried to get Potters heir to impress his father or something. But these times were over. Voldemort was defeated, even before he should have gotten the Dark Mark. 

And thanks god for that! He actually had one thing to be grateful to Potter. But he was dead. And so was Lucius, luckily. Draco cringed at the thought of him. How he had controlled him, and how he had tortured his mother. She shoudn't have married him in first place, but then again he himself wouldn't exist. 

He sighed deeply. His mother really had a wonderful choice in men. Soon after his father had died, she had admitted to him, that this was her chance to reunite with the love of her life from Hogwarts. When he had asked, why she hadn't married that guy instead of Lucius, she had just said she found it impossible back then. And Draco now knew the reason. His mother was planning on marrying Remus Lupin. 

Really! She just got rid of an overall monster, and now she goes and marrys a werewolf for God's sake. His mother was just weird. Not that he wasn't as well. What else would one call a man who took every opportunity to meet his dead archenemies widow and their daughter. Now, _that_ was weird! 

He grabbed his swimming pants and a big towel, then went to the dining room to say good bye to his mother.  
  
"Bye mom, I'm gonna get going now." 

"You're going swimming honey?" Narcissa asked surprised, raising her right eyebrow "Alone?" 

"No, not alone, I'm meeting with a - umm - woman." He bit his lip. Smooth, really, smooth, now she'd probably want to find out what woman. 

"My Draco, that's nice, you haven't been on a date for ages." 

"Mom, it's not exactly a date, it's -" 

"Why don't you tell us her name? I want to know what lovely lady has finally managed to make my son go an a date." 

Draco swallowed hard. He knew it! He knew he would have to say her name. Of course he could lie, but he didn't want to. He had never lied to his mother. Too bad, her new fiancé was there. He was friends with Potter's godfather Sirius Black, and he certainly wouldn't approve of any advances he'd make towards Granger. Not that he planned it, but Lupin certainly would suspect something. 

"It's not a date Mom. I'm just spending the afternoon at a public pool with Hermione Granger and her daughter." There, it was out. Lupin and Draco's mother glared at him in disbelief. They obviously were quite shocked about who he was spending his time with. 

"I think it's Hermione Potter, Draco dear-" 

"Granger." Draco insisted. "I happen to know that she just changed her name back." 

Now they literally stared holes into him, and Draco decided this would be the best time to end the conversation. He muttered a quick. "I'll be going now." and left as fast as he could. Questions about Granger was not what he needed right now. He'd rather _see _her. 

Draco suddenly realized that he very well knew the reason for inviting her to swimming. He found her intriguing. Very much so. And much to his dislike, he also found little Lily a very nice toddler. And a smart one as well. Damn, he was really going soft. He couldn't let that happen. 

A few minutes, and some very disturbing thoughts later, he found himself in loud, noisy, public swimming pool, together with his former archenemy, and her two year old daughter. She looked very nice, in his opinion. Of course she didn't wear anything extra-ordinary, but even a simple black bikini made her looks quite nice. Well, not quite nice. Rather amazingly beautiful. 

***** 

Hermione, hoping he didn't notice it, was also checking him out. Just as she had suspected, he was very well built. He had a nicely defined chest, and even his skins wasn't as pale as it used to be. Lord, and these swimming boxer shorts, showed a very tight ass. 

Good lord, what was she thinking! Pondering about Malfoy's _ass_ for god's sake! 

"Like what you see, eh?" Okay, now he did notice. 

"Not at all, _Malfoy_." Hermione grimaced. This was exactly the afternoon she expected. Being at a stupid public pool, in nothing but a very small black bikini, together with an extremely sexy looking Malfoy. And moreover she ways unwillingly feeling aroused by just_ looking _at him. This was _hell_! 

"What's on your mind, Granger?" Malfoy spoke again. "You have been staring to nowhere for the past few minutes?". 

"Nothing." she replied, and watched her daughter Lily jump into the water. Suddenly she felt Malfoy's hand on her hip. Very low on her hip. Almost on her ass! "Malfoy will you just-" 

"Nothing, is it?" Malfoy interrupted her, and started to stroke her skin with his thumb very slowly. Hermione shivered under his touch. She shouldn't be doing this! She shouldn't let him touch her at all. It was such a gentle touch, almost not noticeable, and yet it felt - so good! She shouldn't be feeling anything at all, for good's sake. "You like this, don't you." Malfoy whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps on her skin. She could feel his breathing in the back of her neck. 

"Hermione? _Malfoy_?" 

They both slowly turned around, and Hermione finally managed to push his hand away. Behind them stood a very confused looking Ron Weasley, together with his wife Lavender, and their twins Zoey and Dillon. Hermione smiled and waded up to them through the water. 

"Heya Ron. Lavender." she nodded. 

Malfoy followed her, unfortunately. "Weasely. Brown." he said. 

"Weasley as well. Thank you very much." Lavender said, and looked at him suspiciously, then turning to Hermione. "What, in god's name, are you doing here with _him_?" 

"What do you _think_ we're doing, Weasley." Malfoy interfered. "Eating _pizza_?" 

"Lily obviously found a liking in him" Hermione explained, and shot Malfoy her death glare. "She insisted on going swimming with Malfoy. And you two do know, how Lily can be." 

"Yeah." Ron said, still eyeing Malfoy. "I still don't get it." 

Lily suddenly came plashing next to them, spraying everyon with water, and of course turning all the attention to herself. "Auntie Lavender, Uncle Ronnie! You here too!" 

***** 

Draco was quite thankful about Lily's interruption. The unexpected meeting with the Weasleys had been quite awkward, and even though he didn't mind mocking a Weasley, he really wasn't in the mood that day. Although he couldn't quite understand it himself, he just came to see Hermione and Lily, and to have a little fun. He had to grin at the thought. Draco Malfoy and having fun. His mother would not believe it at all. 

But he did have fun. Just standing there in the knee-high water, watching littly Lily splashing around, and occasionaly touching Hermione - of course by accident - was fun. Too bad, that she wouldn't come to the party at the manor. His mother's engagement party with Remus Lupin. The werevolve ugh. His mother had told him, he could bring any "young lady" he wanted to bring. Too bad, the lady didn't want to _come_. 

When Weasley and his little family had finally left, he slid an arm around her waist again. Surprisingly she didn't push him off, but just looked up and glared at him angrily. "What's wrong with you, Malfoy!?" 

"You really don't want to come to the party?" He said, massaging her skin with his thumb again. 

"No!" 

"You could wear that pretty dress you bought..." 

"No, Malfoy!" 

"Oh I see..." he trailed off. "You'd obviously rather go swimming with me more often. I'm sure your daughter would love that. Why don't we ask her?" 

"Malfoy! You're blackmailing me!" 

He smirked. Of course he did. That was the thing he was best in. And he always got what he wanted. 

"No, dear, of course not. You can decide what you like better, can't you." 

She glared. "What do you want, Malfoy?" 

"Go to the party with me." 

"No! Why the hell would you want that anyway? You never before even talked to me like a normal person! No, no and no!" 

"Fine, if that's what you want. Lily!" he called, grinning at her sideways. 

"Okay,okay." Hermione suddenly said, nudging him. "I'll do it. If you _promise _me to leave us alone afterwards." 

"I promise. The party is tomorrow night and starts at 8 in the evening, just apparate to Malfoy Manor. And do wear that dress." 

"Okay. Wonderful." Hermione sighed. "See you then." 

-------- 

Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! Give me more reviews! 

More to come (Ron!) soon in Chapter 4 (Have it all planned already!) 


End file.
